


A Very Holmely Christmas

by Writerkm



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerkm/pseuds/Writerkm
Summary: Enola spends a rather confusing Christmas with her slightly dysfunctional family and one particularly charming  Viscount
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Eudoria Vernet Holmes, Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	A Very Holmely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first ever fanfic. Looking forward to comments and criticism   
> 2\. Sincerely hope everyone catches the harry potter and enola holmes Easter eggs

A very Holmely Christmas. 

Enola sat in her room , her brow furrowed so hard it may result in permanent damage as she stared at her eldest brother's letter. 

Mycroft Holmes had invited every member of the Holmes family along with a plus one to a Christmas dinner at his London home. (Even their mother ). Apparently he had something major to announce. 

From previous communication with Sherlock - she knew the detective would be in attendance. That calmed her slightly - she wouldn't be entirely alone with their stifling rule abiding brother. Would their mother be in attendance? That would be anyone's guess.

Enola sighed , got her stationary out and penned down 2 letters. One to Mycroft- confirming her attendance ( why was she doing this , you ask - well she had a bet to win) . And another to her partner in crime - if she were to survive an evening with Mycroft - may God be with her - and for that she'd need a lord by her side. 

Lord Tewksbury- Marquees of Basilweather . Or whatever he was officially known as nowadays. Enola caught herself in a paradox whenever he came to mind. Instinctively she knew they were both balancing on a figurative tight rope - he pushing for more and she being uncertain. She liked him - evidently (loved ... maybe ) . She didn't simply cry over anyone and she had quite embarrassingly wept at the very idea of him being dead- so THAT definately meant something.

But..... She needed her independence- right ? That's what her mother always said , wasn't it ? Don't ever let a man distract you ! Bullocks ! He did nothing to distract her and yet he danced through her thoughts more often then she cared to admit. In any case , if there was anyone who'd support her detective ways , it was Tewksbury- she knew that well , too well - Heck he may even get a kick out of all her adventures (misadventures.... whatever you want to call it) .

She huffed and readied herself to post her letters. Avoiding her thoughts seemed like a better idea in any case. 

Christmas Eve :

The bet she was attempting to win was with Sherlock , you see. Both detective siblings were not unaware of the uncharacteristic tension between one Mycroft Holmes and one bothersome Miss Harrison ( frankly everyone was aware of this tension - even Tewksbury ,and he interacted with Harrison just once ) . Enola was convinced that their elder brother intended to court Miss Harrison despite their noticeable age gap while Sherlock thought the very notion was atrocious. Frankly she thought so too. But , if there were two individuals who stuck to the old ways of society like it were religion - there would be no better match than Harrison for Mycroft.

She currently sat along side Sherlock and his actual assistant, Mr Watson , in his carriage on their to Mycroft's home while debating the latest murder mystery Sherlock had taken up. Yes , Sherlock finally got himself an assistant. 

Tewksbury had written her back and informed her of his attendance, however for propriety's sake ( excuses , excuses, excuses ) - she ventured to arrive with her brother instead . Enola truly didn't care of society's opinion - but it was a good excuse to avoid the butterflies and giddiness she was certain she would feel in a confined carriage with Tewksbury alone. She hated it really - how easily he managed to break her cool and collected demeanor and turn her into a blushing mess. See , that's what her mother meant. Distractions. 

The carriage came to stop and with a tangle of nerves , she took Sherlock's hand and descended, Watson bringing up the rear as they approached their brother's home. This was the first time she ever visited her eldest brother's home. 

A servant attended to them at the door , and Enola shot her brother a look. Mycroft was truly imitating the nobility- attendants at the door and what not. 

"Aah Sherlock , how lovely of you to join us this evening . And this must be Watson - your actual assistant , a pleasure . " While nodding at Watson ." I see you've brought our rogue little sister along with you - she'll be pleased - her wayward mother has arrived just a few minutes prior," Mycroft's sneering voice sounded from the left in welcome ( was this even a welcoming? ).

Enola tensed at Sherlock's side and attempted to square her shoulders as they turned to face their eldest brother. Unsurprisingly to Enola and an ugly shock to Sherlock , Pertunia Harrison - Head - Mistress of Miss Harrison's Finishing School for young ladies , stood beside her brother in all her ghastly , frilly glory. 

"Mycroft , cantankerous as always . Thank you for the invitation. " Sherlock teased their brother while giving his hand a shake - he then turned to Enola with a wink and shifted his attention to Miss Harrison ,   
" Petunia , what a ... uhh... pleasant surprise, I had no idea you'd be hosting us tonight as a Mistress of the Manor would...." 

Miss Harrison , had turned an ugly shade of beet at Sherlock's insinuation and Enola took this as her opportunity. 

" Aah , Mycroft- 2 years have passed and yet you still speak as if I'm not in the room - how charming. Alas , you are correct in your assumption - I am rather delighted that OUR mother is in attendance. I'd love to hear her thoughts on being reacquainted with her old friend - is that not right , Miss Harrison? "

Sherlock shook in silent laughter beside her and his assistant , Watson - seemed a little frazzled at the battle of words occurring between the Holmes siblings. 

A tinkle of laughter broke the awkward silence that followed and Eudoria Holmes finally let her presence be known . Her children's bickering had brought her out of her spot in the drawing room , while Edith followed closely behind her old friend - a big fat Cheshire smirk on her face. If that was any indication to go by , Edith too had heard Enola's jibe at the now very green looking Miss Harrison. Mycroft glared at his younger sister. 

But Miss Harrison was not to be beaten.   
" Two years indeed, Miss Holmes- and yet you persist to speak out of turn . I see you still wandering London on your lonesome- seeing as you have no guest of your own . London's society will ensure such raucous brats like yourself are always alone. " Eudoira had just about had it and was about to have her go at the pug faced headmistress when... 

"But , you see Enola isn't alone ," another voice interrupted Eudoria's . Enola's nerves spiked and settled all at the same time . Lord Tewksbury in all his noble glory stood behind her , dressed to the nines. He had a beautiful bouquet of very exotic looking flowers in his hands while his trademark mischievous smirk donned his lips, accenting his dimples. But it was his eyes that spoke volumes. He heard enough to know what miss Harrison was implying and he wasn't pleased. The firm look in his gaze confirmed that .

Gosh , did he have to look so good while swooping in and saving face for her? Her mother was here for God's sake - she couldn't appear like a weak willed damsel swooning at the sight of him in the presence of these people. 

With the arrival of the no longer missing Marquees , the men all swiveled their gazes towards him - all curious. Her mother's eyes had widened as she shifted closer to Edith , and Enola was almost certain she read her mother's lips form the words " so is this the so called useless boy ?" to Edith , whose own eyes had widened as she nodded mutely to Eudoria. Miss Harrison for her part , seemed to register that Tewksbury was in fact a familiar face to her and smirked unattractively. Enola truly hated all this scrutiny . 

Sherlock had attempted to come forward to welcome the Viscount as Tewksbury passed on the bouquet to a servant to place in a vase , when Miss Harrison interrupted.

" Of course Enola isn't alone , she's accompanied by a porter. A porter ! no class , no name, no honor. But what to expect , a girl with no class nor finishing school will only end up with such poor and lowly company. A real pity to your brothers good name," Miss Harrison scorned.

Enola was certain she stopped breathing. Mycroft had possibly gone green at these words . Sherlock was full on smirking. Edith was shaking in silent laughter and Eudoria was close to actually cackling. 

Enola nervously turned to face Tewksbury and was ready to apologize in every language she knew only to find him smirking irresistibly , a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he winked at her.

"Aah yes , Miss Harrison, I'm still awaiting on that tip you mentioned , " Tewksbury said in all seriousness. And that did it, Eudoria and Edith were full on laughing , propriety be damned. Sherlock too had began chuckling and Mycroft looked very faint.

Miss Harrison seemed all too happy with this response as she continued to drone on," greedy boy, typical- the poor rely on the rich to get by "

Sherlock had finally intercepted, " I truly do not believe you could possibly afford to tip this particular young gentleman, Miss Harrison."

Miss Harrison turned to Sherlock , "and pray tell why not Mr Holmes , he is merely one of her unruly friends who aided her run away from my prestigious school 2 years ago. "

"Along with your automobile ," Tewksbury felt the need to chime in irresistibly. Enola rolled her eyes while attempting to conceal her smirk.

Mycroft had finally gained his voice and turned to his intended, " Petunia dear , this young gentlemen is in fact Viscount Tewksbury, Marquees of Basilweather. He's in succession to the throne ."

Miss Harrison's complexion resembled that of sour milk as realization dawned upon her. And she suddenly turned towards the Viscount and Enola and dropped into a particularly low curtsey . 

Enola shuddered and stepped back , her back brushing Tewksbury's chest as she whispered to him only , " So is this what curtseying means ?"

"Heavens no, Enola - she's practically sweeping the floor." Was his amused response.

And yes , she was bloomin' swooning at his entrance and the rush she felt as his whispered words brushed her neck teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all the typos.


End file.
